Found
by RedEyesDuelist
Summary: Joey finds link washed up on a beach and saves him, now joeys got new problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be nice, plus i've never seen this pairing. -RED

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or legend of zelda, I just wrote this for fun.

Chapter 1

Joey sighed as he walked along the beach, his feet were aching and he was sore.

"Fucking dad kicking me fer da night" he mumbled, "dammit what am I gonna do now?" he sighed.

as he limped across the beach, blood dripped from his leg.

he closed his eyes and continued walking, until he tripped over something.

he looked down at thing he tripped over, cocking his head to the side "Nyeh?"

then he noticed it was breathing "WH-WHAT?! IT'S ALIVE?!"

he scurried backwards in panic, then stopped when he heard it whimper.

he looked at it crawling toward it, and sat cross-legged staring at it, he cocked his head as he held his hand out, pulling of the seaweed from it.

then moving the bloody, torn clothing from it, staring at it the whole time.

the cold saltwater ran over it causing it to whimper and squirm, joey looked down at it, then picked it up carrying over to a rock, he fumbled to take his jacket off,

placing his jacket on the rock, he leaned it against his jacket, and reached into his backpack, pulling out his handkerchief and waterbottle, pouring the water on the handkerchief and running some of it over its stomach,

sand running from the wound and onto the ground, he sighed rubbing the dried blood from the wound "I wonder what happened" he said looking down at it.

upon determining it was a guy he looked at the wounds, sighing he dug through his backpack till he found some bandages, gauze and rubbing alcohol, he set the items aside and flipped over the young man,

staring at his back in awe and shock.

the man had some sort of brand on his back, in some some strange language.

joey shrugged his shoulders and started cleaning the wounds.

once the wounds were cleaned he started bandaging the wounds.

once he was done he stared at the man, whose long blonde hair fell over his shoulders and face.

joey once more dug through his backpack, pulling out a ponytail, he tied the mans hair back.

joeys eyes widened as his mouth slightly dropped.

_wow, he's handsome...wait what! did I just think that?! no i'm straight!_

joey growled as he slammed his hand against his forehead.

he sighed letting out a yawn as he leaned against the rock next to the man, his eyes slipped shut as he slipped his hands behind his head, and drifted off to sleep.

joey woke up to someones arms around him, he shuddered now noticing how cold he was, he looked over to find the man with his arms around joey.

his eyes widened as the man placed his head on joeys chest, moaning into joeys teeshirt, slipping his hand down joeys back and onto his ass.

_is he asleep or trying to give me a boner!_

joey sat there frozen under the crippling touch of this unconscious man who seemed to know how to get joeys attention the whole night


	2. Chapter 2

Hi RED here, I'm just posting chapter 2 of found.

BTW, RED stands for RedEyesDuelist, okay?

but it can also mean part of my name if you want... okay on to the chapter...

disclaimer- I do not own yugioh or legend of zelda, this was written for fun

"talking normal"

_"Hylian"_

_thought._

got it?

Chapter 2

The next morning joey woke up to a pair of big blue eyes staring down at him.

"WHA! WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE AM I!?"

And upon upon backing up, joey smacked his head on a rock.

As his head spun, he fell over landing on something soft and squishy.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the man staring down at him.

_"Who are you?"_ the man said in a strange language.

Joey cocked his head and looked at the man "A-nyeh?"

The man raised an eyebrow, looking at joey.

Joey stared at the sunrise for a moment before making a sour face and sneezing

"NYEH! *sniff,sniff*...Bless me..."

The man stared at joey with wide eyes, then threw himself back in a fit of laughter.

"What? what's so funny?!" Joey pouted, turning away from the man.

"what's ya name?" joey asked after he stopped pouting.

the man sat there, staring blankly at joey.

"Ya know, a name? It's what ya called?"

the man still stared at joey, trying to decipher what he just said.

"Hello? earth to person, i'm talking to ya" joey said, somewhat frustrated.

the man sat there then opened his mouth to say "L-link..."

Joeys eyes widened and he looked over at link "Did ya just talk?!"

link sat there for a minute before replying "Y-yes"

Joey let out a sigh of relief "wow, for a second I thought I was gonna have ta teach ya to talk, by the way my names joey, joey wheeler"

link made a sour face before saying "P-please, talk, slow...can't, un-understand well"

"oh sorry" said joey, blushing shyly.

"n-no pr-oblem.." said link.

"um d-do you th-think we could g-go, sand hurts w-wounds"

"Oh y-yeah that's fine" joey replied.

"...um...help..."

"what is it?" joey asked.

"...hurt leg..."

"oh...um okay..."

Joey sighed as he picked link up.

"ahh, what are you doing?"

"carrying you" joey replied.

"oh..."

Joey shifted link in his arms so he was carrying link bridal style.

"wait, i'm slipping!"

joey looked over, shifting his hands so he was supporting link

"um joey?"

"yeah?"

"you've got your hand on my butt..."

joey flushed a bright red and looked over "sorry..."

"it's okay, you don't mean it...right?" said link, cocking his head.

"r-right.." joey stuttered.

_wow he's so cute! I just wanna- WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?! HE'S A GUY!_

Joey shook his head, trying to ignore his own thoughts of kissing another guy.

as joey continued to walk he heard a light snore_, _looking down he saw link asleep in his arms with his head on joeys chest.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into..._


End file.
